


Fuck The Sun

by 2slushpuppies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, FlowerCrown!Will, M/M, Punk!Nico, first fic, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2slushpuppies/pseuds/2slushpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would I like him? He is way too fucking happy, his teeth practically blinded me when he smiled, he is basically a flower child, I bet he goes to peace rallies and makes flower crowns in his spare time, and not to mention how distracting his stupid blue eyes are, or those god forsaken freckles, or... Why are you laughing?" Jason had his hand over his mouth trying to contain his giggles.</p>
<p>Or Nico won't admit he has feelings for a certain sunny boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck The Sun

Nico

Why did they invent morning classes? It's seven in the morning and I'm standing in line at the coffee shop by the school to get my much needed caffeine. After getting my coffee I rush to class, just barely making it, and sit somewhere in the back. As the professor goes on and on, there is one kid who keeps raising his hand to asks questions. I already don't like him for that.

He's sitting right in the front, he's got the brightest blonde hair I've ever seen that curls around on his head. From what I can see, he has pretty tanned skin. I sigh inwardly and drink my coffee, waiting for class to end.

When class finally ended, I went to meet up with Jason for our next class.

"You look like a zombie," Jason commented as I came up next to him. I kicked him in the shin. "Ow! What?"

I rolled my eyes, "let's get this over with."

"That's the spirt!" He said, leading the way to class.

****

It's not until later that night that I see the blonde boy again. I'm walking to my dorm room where I run right into him. He's a lot taller and sturdier than I thought because I fell right on my ass and he barely even moved.

"Oh my god are you okay? I'm so sorry," he held out a hand to help me up.

After getting a closer look at him, I could now tell that he was most definitely tan. He was also covered in freckles and had the bluest eyes ever. Even bluer than my roommate, Jason's, eyes.

I begrudgingly took the blonde's hand and let him help me up. "I'm fine," I scowled at him.

He have me a bright smile, "That's good! Sorry about that."

I scowled even more at his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"I'm Will by the way. Will Solace," he held out his hand again to shake it.

I was deciding whether or not I should shake it or just walk away when out came a wild Jason.

"Hey Neeks!" He patted my shoulder and looked back and forth between Will and I.

"Don't call me that," I glared at him.

"I'm Jason Grace," Jason said, holding his hand out to Will. "This is Nico. Nico Di Angelo, I'm his roommate."

Jason and Will shook hands. "Nice to meet you," Will said with his stupid, overly-nice smile.

"Same to you," Jason replied with his own smile.

"Well, not that this isn't fun, but I'm going to my room now," I said with as much sarcasm and annoyance as I could muster.

I pushed past the two annoyingly tall blondes and walked to my dorm room. I could hear Jason saying bye to Will and trying to catch up with me, which wasn't hard with his long legs.

I push the door open grumbling the whole time about stupid talk blondes.

"So.. You and Solace, huh?" Jason wiggles his eyebrows at me and I resist the urge to slap the glasses of his face.

"I literally just met him, so I don't know what you are implying," I said using my best glare.

"Whatever you say," he smiled at me like he knows something I don't.

"Why would I like him? He is way too fucking happy, his teeth practically blinded me when he smiled, he is basically a flower child, I bet he goes to piece rallies and makes flower crowns in his spare time, and not to mention how distracting his stupid blue eyes are, or those god forsaken freckles, or... Why are you laughing?" Jason had his hand over his mouth trying to contain his giggles.

"His eyes are distracting, huh?"

This time I did hit his glasses off, with a pillow from my bed. He never stopped laughing as he searched for his glasses. Why would I like him? He's too perky. Screw Jason, he doesn't know what he's talking about.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions.


End file.
